Can the love survive?
by josie-oh
Summary: There's a whole lot of mesed up love stuff happening here, people seem to love the wrong person.
1. The train ride

Hermione, now in her sixth year at Hogwarts, was standing next to the steaming Hogwarts express, waiting for her friends. She thought that they would be here by now, as the train was going to leave in five minutes. She heard a patter of feet behind her, and turned around to find Ginny Weasly and Lavender Brown running towards her.  
  
"Gin! Lavender!" She cried, looking over Ginny's shoulder to try and find Harry and Ron. She noticed her two girlfriends looking at her closely. Yeah, she had changed a bit, for one, she had straightened her hair (using a muggle straightener, of course, since she couldn't use magic at home). And although she had to wear the school uniform, she had obviously taken more of an interest in how she wore it, for instance, she was wearing a delicate silver necklace, and her skirt looked distinctly shorter.  
  
"Her-Hermione, you look great!" Panted Parvati, as she ran up to them, clutching Ron's wrist, and was closely followed by Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I sort of ... Umm . Changed a bit?" Said Hermione, blushing, "Uhh, well, now we're all here, shouldn't we get on the train?"  
  
Everyone made sounds of agreement, picked up their trunks, and managed to get seated in the train just as it started to move. Dean, Seamus, and Neville soon joined them. Parvati and Lavender politely excused themselves from the conversation (about magical ways to enhance beauty) that they were having with Hermione and Ginny, adjusted their uniforms, and went over to Dean and Seamus, who were already in a heated discussion about Quidditch with the rest of the guys. The compartment they were in seemed to be getting louder by the minute. However, everything went silent, as Ginny let out a shriek, because the curling spell her and Hermione had been attempting had gone dreadfully wrong, Ginny's hair now stuck out like a bush. The compartment door slid open, and a tall blonde guy walked in.  
  
"Is Granger here?" Malfoy looked around and caught sight of her, "Right, well, I came to tell you that I'm the head boy, and check if you ." He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably "Are the uhh, head girl . Right, well, I'll be off then"  
  
"Stupid git" muttered Ron, and everyone else agreed.  
  
"So Ron, how was your holiday?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Great." Answered Ron distractedly, trying to look into the next compartment, which was full of Slytherins. "Eh, Right, well, I'll be back in a minute, I have to . Do something." Hermione looked questioningly at Ginny, who muttered something about telling Hermione later.  
  
******** Later that night, after the sorting, Hermione and Draco were shown to the heads common room and bedrooms. After Professor McGonigal had left, Draco pulled some spellotape out of his robes, and made a line down the middle of the common room.  
  
"My half, and your half." He explained, "I won't cross the line as long as you don't"  
  
"My pleasure." Replied Hermione, running out of the door and down to the Gryffindor common room, where Lavender was waiting outside for her, "Come on, Mione, I made you a new mini skirt I want you to try on" Hermione happily went with her, and returned to the heads common room at about 11:00, wearing the new mini that Lavender had made, and a pink off the shoulder top. She checked to make sure no one was listening, muttered the password, and stepped into the common room, sat on the rug in front of the fire, pulled out some parchment and a quill, and started doodling and daydreaming. She didn't even notice Malfoy come into the room, until he said, "Mind your arm, Granger, you're in danger of crossing the line."  
  
Hermione jumped a mile, and tried to think of something to say back, but she couldn't.  
  
"Eh, right, well I think I'll go off to bed."  
  
"Night Mion- Uh I mean, yeah, whatever Granger"  
  
The fact that Malfoy had almost been nice to her didn't really cross her mind, and she fell asleep, worrying only about if she should wear her hair straight or curly tomorrow.  
  
********  
  
She woke up at 9:00 the next morning, with the sun streaming through her window. Before she fell asleep last night, she had decided to wear her hair straight again, so she got up, showered, pointed her wand at her hair, muttered a few words, then got dressed. She wore the same mini skirt, and a white spaghetti-strap top. She checked her watch, which said that it was only 10:05, so her friends would still be asleep. She left the heads common room, and went down to the old hall, where there were some other students also eating breakfast. On her way back to her room, she stopped in at the Gryffindor common room, and left the others a note, saying where she was, and ran into the heads area, happy to be properly back at school again. She saw a piece of parchment with Ron's name on it over on Draco's side of the room. She knew she couldn't go over there, so she ran into her bedroom, grabbed her wand off the dressing table, ran back into the other room, checking to see that Draco wasn't anywhere, then muttered, "Accio", pointing her wand at the parchment. She heard footsteps and voices outside, and hurriedly stuffed the parchment into her pocket, sat down in a chair, and grabbed a copy of Witch Weekly, to try and look like she had been sitting there all along. Draco entered, with Pansy Parkinson, and for some reason, Hermione's stomach flipped over, luckily though, they didn't see her, because they both came in from the other side of the room.  
  
*Please Review! This is my first fan-fic ever, so I'd like to know what people think?* 


	2. One piece of parchment

"Parkinson, stop following me everywhere, will you? There is someone in this school that actually likes you, go and find them."  
  
"Oh YES Draccie, as long as you are happy! But who is this mystery person?" She cooed back.  
  
"Well, he is not in our house, and I found a piece of parchment he had been scribbling on . I am sure I put it down here somewhere ."  
  
Hermione heard Draco looking around in his half of the common room. She stuffed the parchment she had summoned into her pocket, and crept towards the door.  
  
"Granger!" spat Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Hermione knew that she had no choice but to turn around. She spun around and immediately covered her eyes; Pansy's skirt was roughly the same size as a large belt - showing off far too much pudgy thigh.  
  
"Eh, yes?" She muttered through her fingers.  
  
Pansy opened her mouth to ask something - probably about the parchment, thought Hermione, but Draco gave her a look, and she shut up.  
  
"Ah, right, well, I'll be off then," said Hermione, and instead of carrying on to her bedroom, she hurried to the Gryffindor common room instead.  
  
She scrambled through the portrait hole, and found Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all waiting for her.  
  
"Come on, it's lovely outside, lets go and have a good gossip, eh?" Suggested Hermione.  
  
Everyone thought that this was a good idea, and soon enough all four girls were lying on the soft grass.  
  
"Hermione, you are so lucky!" Exclaimed Lavender, as Malfoy walked past.  
  
"Why?" Asked Hermione. The others exchanged exasperated glances. "Oh right, Draco, yeah, I guess I can't like him, because he's a Slytherin though, I dunno what Harry and Ron would say if I DID like him!"  
  
She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out the parchment she had got from Draco's half of the room earlier, and read it; it was covered in hearts, all saying "Ron Weasly loves Pansy Parkinson", all written in Ron's rather scribbly handwriting. What really shocked her though, was that Ron had always been against people from Slytherin. She showed it to Ginny, because Parvati and Lavender were deep in discussion about whether dark or light pink nail polish would look better.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Ginny "I thought he was over this! He has been moping around all summer, and I found another piece of parchment like this, but this one looks newer - where did you get it? I hope no one else knows!"  
  
Hermione explained how she got it, and also included the fact that yes, Malfoy knew, and it probably wouldn't be long until Pansy knew, which would mean that probably by the end of today the whole of Slytherin would know! Lavender looked up as Ginny made a strange annoyed grunting sound. Of course, Hermione and Ginny told them everything. They listened with shocked expressions on their faces, and didn't interrupt.  
  
"What about Luna ." said Parvati, it took the others a few minutes to remember that Ron was supposed to be dating Luna Lovegood.  
  
"What about me?" Said a soft voice from behind a bush.  
  
The girls all jumped as Luna herself appeared from behind a bush, with swollen red eyes. "Don't tell me, I have already heard enough. Please show me the parchment." Hermione gave it to her, and Luna started sobbing when she saw the proof in front of her.  
  
"Luna . We're all really sorry ." Said Lavender.  
  
"There's no need to be . Thank you for telling me now, before it's too late," she gave the parchment back to Ginny, and ran up to the castle, covering her face with her hands.  
  
The others just looked after her. Hermione looked at her watch, it said that it was 12:15, so they might as well go up to the castle for lunch. They got there at the same time as Harry and Ron. No one said anything to Ron out loud; Ginny just slipped the piece of parchment to Ron, just as they had decided she would on their way back up to the castle. Ron turned very white, especially when he saw that some of the ink had been smudged with what looked like tear stains, and he could only imagine one person crying if they found out about his secret crush . Luna.  
  
"Ihavetogo, backlater" he said in a rush, and ran out to find Luna.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Harry, but he wasn't expecting an answer.  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged quick glances (Parvati and Lavender were down the other end of the table). Once they had finished, they both dashed out of the hall, and up to Hermione's bedroom, where they could talk without anyone overhearing them. Once they had talked all they could about Ron/Luna/Pansy they got onto other subjects, such as school and clothes. After a while, they got bored of just sitting, so they left the heads place, and started to make their way back down to the Gryffindor common room. They were walking past the library, when they heard voices,  
  
"You know that I have always wanted you, Luna," said a voice that Hermione and Ginny recognised as Ron's. Then there came a second voice, none other than Luna Lovegood's; "What about the parchment?"  
  
"You know what Malfoy is like, I BET he framed me!" came Ron's voice again.  
  
"Mione, we'd better go," muttered Ginny. Hermione nodded, and they crept back the way they had come.  
  
"What do you reckon that was all about?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Ginny "but something about it just wasn't right . Ron has been stuck on Parkinson for months now!"  
  
********  
  
Later that night, Hermione and Ginny were back in the Gryffindor common room, telling Parvati and Lavender what they had heard, when they overheard Ron talking to someone else for the second time that day;  
  
"Yeah mate, and I just told her that she was the one I wanted, and she just ate it out of my hand! Of course, Pansy knows all of that, so I'm not to worried about telling people." Said Ron, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"And what is Luna finds out?" Asked Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Exclaimed Parvati, "What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be allowed in the Gryffindor common room!"  
  
"Did you just hear something? No? Well anyway, I'll just tell her that someone is making it up again, she'll buy it I know she will!"  
  
"You do realise Weasly, that I will only keep my mouth shut, as long as you don't go telling anyone MY secret, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course Malfoy."  
  
At that point Malfoy looked around, and crept back out through the portrait hold. Ron smiled to himself, and went up to bed. "What was that all about??" Asked Hermione.  
  
Since no one had the slightest idea, she went off to bed. All the time something was nagging at her brain, three somethings actually, one was what was Ron doing making deals with Malfoy, two was what was Malfoy's secret, but the one she was worrying about most was that she thought she might be falling for Malfoy! The worst possible person, but he was so perfect, and with these worrying thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW!*** 


	3. 3 over heard conversations

Tamaira Lune - thanks for the review, my first ever! Well, Hermione is friends more with girls, because of what Ron is doing, and Ron is friends with Harry .  
  
********  
  
Hermione woke up with a floppy feeling in the bottom of her stomach the next day. It took her a moment to realise that it was because today was her first day in lessons this year. She woke up and had a shower, before she realised it was only 6 am. There was so point in going back to sleep now that she had got up and showered, so she went down to the common room, thinking she would add the finishing touches to her potions essay she had done over the holidays. Thankfully Malfoy wasn't up yet, as she was only wearing her towel. She read over it again, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that there was nothing else she COULD add to it. It was only 6:15, so Hermione decided to finish getting ready for class. She went into her bedroom, selected some cosmetics, and walked into the bathroom. She peered into the mirror, checking out her skin to see if she had any spots. There was one small one starting to come, so she pointed her wand at it, and it disappeared again. She smiled at herself in the mirror and got to work. First she put on a small amount of brown eye shadow on her upper eye lid, then eyeliner and mascara. She finished by putting on some brown lip gloss - not too dark, but just a hint of colour. Next she got to work getting dressed, she put on her school skirt, shirt and tie, then added a few touches of her own, like a small silver ring. She decided to fix her hair in soft curls, really more like waves - and it only took a second, because she had her wand handy. All of this had taken about 45 minutes, so she put away her towels and make up, and headed down into the common room, to check that she had all of her books. She was just checking through her bag when a noise behind her made her turn around,  
  
"You've changed a lot since last year, Granger," said Malfoy, in what sounded like an approving voice"  
  
"He looks so cute when he's just woken up!" Thought Hermione, but instead she said, "So have you Draco." This was the first time she had used his first name to his face, and somehow it made him seem like he was on the same level as her.  
  
"For better or worse Hermione?" He asked, also using her first name, "you've defiantly changed for the better." He moved closer to her, and their faces came closer together. Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek. This was the closest she had ever been to him before. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Draco jumped away, and answered the door, looking calm, while Hermione returned to checking all of her books, blushing.  
  
"Malfoy, we have to talk," muttered someone at the door, Hermione couldn't see who it was though, because he (or she - it sounded more like a guy though) was around the corner. Draco looked back at Hermione, before saying,  
  
"Fine, but make it quick."  
  
Hermione caught a glimpse of orange hair, "Ron!" she thought to herself, "but what could he be doing with Draco, no Malfoy, again?" Then she remembered that Malfoy had said something about having a secret. They had only been gone for about 30 seconds, so she stuffed her hat and other things in her bag, chucked on some robes and shoes, and ran out of the common room to find them. She didn't have to look very far, they were just around the corner, in an empty classroom. Just as she crept up to the door, it shut, but she didn't worry, she had thought this might happen. She opened her bag, grabbed a set of Fred and George's extendable ears, and listened carefully, The ears were a bit faulty, and some words were missed out, but this is what she heard,  
  
"Here is . Money Draco," she heard the clink of a moneybag being handed over, "now make sure you keep quiet about . Don't want . The Quibbler . If you dare . Pansy today in classes, I'll . You."  
  
"I don't want . Money Weasly." She heard another clink of money being handed back, "Take it, but don't mention to Herm. How I feel about . or I'll ."  
  
She heard footsteps coming to the door, so she stuffed the ears away, and pretended that she was just walking to breakfast,  
  
"Hermione?" Asked Ron, suspiciously, "What did you hear?"  
  
"N-nothing" stutted Hermione, "I w-was going to breakfast." Ron looked at her disbelievingly,  
  
"Come for a walk 'Mione," he said. Hermione didn't like the way he said it, and protested. Ron put his arm under her armpit, and almost dragged her along. He dragged her down more and more flights of stairs, down into the dungeons,  
  
"Where are we going Ron?" she asked, but got no response, "Ron! Put me down. Let me go right now!" She was yelling very loudly now. He just held on tighter, and she had a sudden thought, she spun around and slapped the side of Ron's face as hard as she could. Then she started to run as fast as she could, back up all of the steps again, she was glad that she had done so much exercise in the holidays. It had taken Ron a while to start running after her, so she had got ahead of him, but now his long legs were coming in useful, he could go up two steps at a time, and he was gaining on her. She turned a corner, with him just a few steps behind her, and ran into Malfoy,  
  
"Draco! Help, he's after me!" She cried.  
  
"I heard," he sighed, and stepped in front of Hermione, causing Ron to run into him. Ron stared at him, and muttered  
  
"Let me at her, she heard."  
  
"No Ron, think about my half of the deal, who I have to protect. Do not mention this to anyone, and you will not be harmed," replied Draco "now go, and pretend nothing happened." Ron ran up the remaining sets of stairs, not looking back once.  
  
"Draco, what was that all about? Why did you save me?" She asked.  
  
"I have to protect someone. Please don't ask me any more, you, I mean, no one is supposed to know, but I guess you will find out in the end," he held out his arm to Hermione, she gratefully took it, and they started walking back up to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hermione ." He said, using her first name again, "you, you are so different than I thought you would be," he put a hand on her cheek, and pulled her close into a warm hug, "I am sorry for everything that is going to happen 'Mione, I will look after you the best I can, I swear ."  
  
"What? What is going to happen Draco?" Draco didn't say anything else, just offered to carry her bag up to the top of the steps for her. She handed it to him, but took it back at the top of the stairs. Even though she couldn't get the memory of those strong arms holding her, she realised that they couldn't be seen together like this. She told Draco to go in first, so she could go to the bathrooms and straighten out her hair again. She didn't go there, of course, instead she waited outside the door, thinking about everything that had happened that morning. Did Draco like her? Who was he protecting her from? And why was Ron acting so strange all of a sudden? She checked her watch, and decided that she should go in for breakfast - her friends should be there by now. She went in, and was going to sit with Harry, to ask him if he had noticed anything strange about Ron recently, but he was having a muttered conversation with Ron himself.  
  
"Don't tell me they're in it together?" She thought aloud.  
  
"In what together?" Asked Ginny, so Hermione told them everything that had happened this morning. Once she had finished, Ginny said that she had noticed Ron behaving strangely for a while, but she thought it was just his crush on Pansy.  
  
Lavender looked thoughtful, "But Malfoy said something about protecting you? And he wasn't being stupid?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No, I am pretty sure he wasn't, it didn't look like it, or feel like it when he hugged me . I think I am starting to realise why you said I was lucky to have him as the head boy ." All her friends exchanged satisfied looks, and Parvati looked at her watch, and said "We'd better get to classes. What do we have first? Potions? Well we'll discuss everything, and tell you later Gin," Ginny looked a bit sad, because she was in the year below the others, so she wasn't in any of their classes. Hermione noticed this, and said "We'll wait for you outside the great Hall after the first set of lessons, we'll talk then, okay?" Ginny nodded, and smiled happily.  
  
"Come on guys, Snape won't be happy if we're late to his first lesson!" Exclaimed Lavender, so they all hurried away, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione back down into the dungeons, and Ginny out to the greenhouses.  
  
*Please review! I hope you like this chapter, it's taken ages to write!* 


	4. A chase

Christa-bunny - thank you for the sweet review, you are a super friend!  
  
********  
  
Hermione, Lavender and Parvati ran down into the potions classroom, and got there before most people. Lavender, who had just had a closer look at her timetable, let out a groan,  
  
"DOUBLE potions?! No!" the others Since there were an odd number of people in their 'group', someone would have to go by themselves. Since Hermione was smart enough to work out all of the potions by herself, she offered to go alone, as long as she could work at the same table as Lavender and Parvati. This was a perfect plan, especially because they were one row behind their topics of conversation - Draco - who was also working by himself, then next to Draco there were Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, he said something about looking after you . But he didn't mention who he was protecting you from?" Asked Lavender, "it couldn't be Ron could it?" All three girls looked doubtfully at Ron, who's potion, which was supposed to be green, was purple. They looked back at each other, as if to say, "I don't think he has the brains"  
  
"No, if Ron was threatening to do anything bad to me, it wouldn't be bad enough for me to need to be protected," Hermione said, slowly, "I think it would have to be from an adult of some kind . But who? And why me? It is usually Harry that this kind of stuff happens to," she continued.  
  
"Well Malfoy doesn't seem to mind protecting you," giggled Parvati.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, trying to sound indignant, Parvati giggled even more, and pointed to a mirror on Draco's desk, which was neatly placed, so it caught Hermione's reflection. Hermione smiled sexily, and flicked her hair back, hoping Malfoy was looking in the mirror. She didn't notice Parvati and Lavender having a whispered conversation. Parvati suddenly turned around and (purposely) knocked over a bottle of snake blood,  
  
"Oh no! 'Mione, would you mind going and asking Mr Malfoy for some more snake blood?" she asked sweetly, "you know what to do from here, go for it girl, there's no Ron stopping you from getting what you want now." Hermione looked doubtfully at Ron, but smiled when she saw that he was exchanging gooey looks with Pansy. She (Hermione) adjusted her uniform, unbuttoning a few buttons to show a little more cleavage, and walked over to where Draco was working,  
  
"Mr Draco, would you happen to have some spare snake blood? My friend happened to knock mine over," she lent in towards him, and fluttered her eyelashes,  
  
"Well yes, Miss Hermione, I happen to have a spare bottle right here," he replied, "I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Hermione thanked him, and walked back to her seat, winking to Parvati and Lavender. They added the snake blood, put a small sample of their potion into a bottle, corked and labelled it, then Hermione took both bottles up to Snape's desk,  
  
"First one finished, I see Granger?" Snape drawled.  
  
Hermione nodded, and turned around, just as Malfoy was bringing up his potion.  
  
"Uh, Can I talk to you for a sec 'Mione?" He asked nervously. Hermione's heart sank, "Of course, he is going to say he doesn't like me," she thought to herself sadly.  
  
"Um, 'Mione , I was wondering, I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, but I was wondering if you would like to sit with me next potions lesson, I mean, we have double potions, and we are both sitting together," Hermione's heart leapt back up again,  
  
"Of course Draco!" she cried. Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back, then went to grab her books, so she could move them to a spare desk that her and Draco could sit at,  
  
"Guess what," she said to Parvati and Lavender, "your plot worked, I am now moving desks for this period, for I am sitting with Draco!" Lavender and Parvati squealed excitedly, "not so loud you guys! You sound like piglets," Hermione pretended to tell them off. She packed up her books and moved. Snape had left the classroom for a few minutes, and looked rather surprised to see Draco sitting and talking with Hermione, however he did not dare to object, because Draco had always been one of his best students. There were only two people that looked at them disapprovingly, and they were Ron and Pansy, who both looked totally unhappy about Hermione and Draco's heads bent close together, talking and laughing with one another. Hermione didn't care though, this was one of the best times of her life, and she wasn't going to let her EX-best friend spoil it for her. She was finally starting to feel like Draco actually liked her, and she could like him back, with nothing being wrong with it.  
  
"You know 'Mione, I think I should tell you who is after you, I mean, it would probably be more dangerous if you found out from someone else," Hermione nodded, and Draco lowered his voice, so she leant closer to him, "Pansy's father. I don't know all the details, but from what I've been told, it is something very important," Hermione was amazed, but relieved that it wasn't one of her friends that she had to be scared of,  
  
"But what about Ron?" She asked, "why was he so mad at me?"  
  
"I can't tell you any more right now, some other day, 'Mione," he replied, just as the bell went.  
  
"Shit!" said Hermione, "I forgot some books, Parvati and Lavender, can you tell Gin everything while I go and get my books?" Parvati and Lavender nodded, knowing exactly what she was planning on doing, which was NOT picking up more books. She left the classroom, talking to Draco, and they both went up into the heads common room, since they had half an hour free. They stepped into the room together, and put down their bags. Then they sat down on one of the red couches together, forgetting about the spellotape line.  
  
"Draco, I was so worried, I thought it might be Ron that you were protecting me from," said Hermione, "I hope you don't mind looking after me for a while?" She looked into his blue eyes, and he looked into her brown ones. They lent closer together, and their lips met in a soft kiss. This was better than Hermione had imagined it would be. The bell went for the next two periods, when Draco and Hermione wouldn't be in the same classes. They picked up their bags, and Draco held the door open for Hermione to walk through. The door shut behind them, and Draco turned Hermione around, giving her a goodbye kiss, it was wonderful until someone walked around the corner,  
  
"You'll pay for this Granger."  
  
***Ooh, interesting, please review! I love getting them! Yes, you'll find out who said that in the next chapter, which should be written soon! I hope you like this one, it took ages!*** 


	5. Problems

IThis Chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend ever - Christabel, check out her fan fics too (christa-bunny)/I  
  
Chapter 4 - The door shut behind them, and Draco turned Hermione around, giving her a goodbye kiss, it was wonderful until someone walked around the corner,  
  
"You'll pay for this Granger."  
  
*******  
  
Hermione spun around, only to bump into the worst possible person - Pansy Parkinson, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind her. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, know knowing what to say, before she turned around and looked helplessly at Draco,  
  
"Look, bug off Parkinson," he yelled at her "I've told you plenty of times that I don't like you."  
  
"Yes I know Draccie, but you've never said that you didn't LOVE me, did you?" She walked over to him, obviously enjoying annoying Hermione, "Maybe," she lent closer to him, "this - mudblood - has ." But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Draco had pinned her to the wall,  
  
"Don't you dare call 'Mione a mudblood," he spat at her, "you understand? Never!" Pansy punched him, causing him to double over in pain, then said to Hermione,  
  
"If you dare mention any of this to anyone, you are dead," then she ran off with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine," he stood back up again, "we'd better get off to class now, or we'll be even later than we already are!"  
  
All through Hermione's lessons, she couldn't get the brilliant blonde hair out of her head. Luckily though, she had history of magic, which didn't require much concentration, then lunch. Hermione was describing her time with Draco, completely unaware that there was someone behind the bush behind her (it was another hot day, so they were outside again). She was just saying how Parkison was desperate for his love, even though she (Pansy) had just seen them (Hermione and Draco) kissing each other, when Pansy stood up from behind the bush,  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Granger, you and Draco won't be together for much longer, I assure you that," then she walked off.  
  
Although Hermione didn't believe that Pansy would be able to do anything, she couldn't help worrying all through the lessons she had in the afternoon.  
  
At about 7:00 that night, Hermione returned to the head's common room, and started to finish her homework. She didn't have much left, because she had done most of it with Lavender in the library. She looked all over the room, but she couldn't find her Potions spell book. She decided that Draco must've borrowed it. She went up into his bedroom, hoping that he wouldn't mind (he was at quiddich practise). She pushed open the door to his bedroom, and was too shocked to move again. There, lying on his bed, was Pansy Parkinson, wearing a short red dress, obviously waiting for Draco to get back again.  
  
"Don't you get it Granger? You're not the one he wants, I am," she sneered, "I told you that I'd get you back, enjoy single life Grager, and get used to be seeing me here, I expect I'll be in a lot."  
  
Hermione let out a sob, and ran down to the Gryffindor common room to find her friends. She stopped outside the portrait hole, and whispered the password,  
  
"What's the matter dearie? Had a bad day?" asked the fat lady,  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," said Hermione, but while she was saying it, she was thinking, "Oh no, I have resorted to talking to paintings, my social life will soon be over, as well as my love life."  
  
She crept through as quietly as she could, and was relieved to find all three of her friends there. They all gathered round her, and hustled her over to a corner, so that people didn't stare and overhear their conversation.  
  
"What happened 'Mione?" asked Ginny. Hermione began to tell them, and finished by saying, "so she got her way. She has broken up me and Draco," she signed "I guess he never liked me."  
  
"Aww 'Mione," said Parvati softly, "I'm sure he does still like you!"  
  
"Look, I need to be alone for a bit, okay? I'll see you later," replied Hermione, and she walked off to her common room. When she got there, Draco was waiting,  
  
"We have to see Dumbledore, 'Mione, something about a ball," He looked at her for a moment, before continuing, "look, I didn't invite Parkinson over here, it isn't her that I want, I want you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I've heard those lines before, from Ron to Luna, but sadly for you, I'm not swallowing it," she opened the door, and walked out to Dumbledore's office, closely followed by Draco.  
  
"Ah, the new head boy and girl, well, you seem to be doing a good job so far, but I guess you haven't had to do much yet, have you?" Dumbledore smiled at them. "Well, you two are probably wondering why you have been asked to come to my office, haven't you? There is to be a ball for the fourth year and up, and you two will have to host it. Hosting a ball means that you get it organised, open the ball with the first dance, along with each of the house prefects, make sure everything runs smoothly and post up notices around the school. The house prefects will assist you, but you two will be in charge. Is this all understood? Yes? Good. The ball will be this Friday."  
  
"This Friday Professor? That isn't enough time to organise it all!" Draco cried.  
  
"I don't see why not? It is Monday now, you have 3 days to organise everything, and you will be given Friday off lessons to arrange everything in the hall. You may leave now. The house prefects should all be outside, please tell them to enter, I must tell all of them about this ball too, so they get all the necessary information." Dumbledore smiled at both of them before they left.  
  
"You guys all have to go in, he wants to tell you about Friday," said Draco, "oh Ginny, could you please meet me outside the head's common room after this, I'd like a word?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and looked around for Hermione, but she had already left.  
  
Hermione had no idea that Ginny and Draco were going to meet, and if she did know, she wouldn't have thought that they would be talking about her. She was certain that Draco would never like her, and had never liked her. She miserably walked upstairs, sat in a deserted corridor, and started to cry. How had everything gone so wrong when it had just started to go right? Meanwhile, Draco was having a discussion with Ginny downstairs .  
  
"What kind of flowers does she like Ginny?" Asked Draco,  
  
"Roses, red ones," replied Ginny,  
  
"Favourite colour?"  
  
"Pink. Defiantly light pink though."  
  
"Favourite food and drink?"  
  
"Chocolate cake and pink lemonade."  
  
"One last question Ginny, does she hate me?"  
  
"No, she loves you. She wants to anyway, but she feels like you never liked her, you just pretended to. I suppose you found Pansy in your bed, waiting for you? Hermione found her too, when she was looking for a textbook. I don't think you know how much you mean to her, you are the only guy she has ever loved in a romantic way. She loved Harry and Ron as best friends, but now Ron has changed, and she doesn't know if Harry has or now, I don't think she wants to know."  
  
"Thanks Ginny, tell her I am really sorry, and please give her this letter from me. Keep her away from the common room for about half an hour, please," Draco smiled at her gratefully as she went off to find Hermione.  
  
Ooh, I am getting into writing this! But I have to go to bed, so the letter and stuff will be in the next chapter! 


	6. Some things are revealed

*****REVIEWS***** Belovedsoul - Thanks bunches! I'll read yours soon! Dannib-1 - I will write more! I promise! Lady Pyra - Yeah, she has changed! I will write more. Also, you WILL find out the answers to your questions, maybe in this chapter, maybe in another chapter. Chach-A-Lot - Thanks for the nice review!  
  
Thank you all! Now here is the story ...  
  
Ginny stumbled across Hermione (literally, Hermione was curled in a ball in the shadows) in the fourth floor corridor.  
  
"There you are, 'Mione!" Cried Ginny, "I think you might be interested in this," she held out the letter to Hermione. Hermione looked at it doubtfully, so Ginny said,  
  
"It's from Draco. He said that he was sorry, and he kicked pansy out straight away. He really did look sorry, 'Mione. Take the letter, maybe it'll help," she held the letter out again, and this time Hermione took it, it said this:  
  
"Dear Hermione, I don't know what Parkinson said to you, but I understand how you feel. You are the first and only girl that I have ever loved, and I don't want to lose you because of a pug. I won't lose you because of a slutty student. I don't know what I would do without you, 'Mione. I never noticed you before this year. I guess I was stupid. You are such a smart and funny person, I will always remember the day we shared the desk in potions. Come back to the common room at 8:00, and I will show you just how much you mean to me. Everything said in this letter is 100% true, and I hope that you believe it. Love from Draco."  
  
By the time Hermione finished reading it, she had tears in her eyes. She held it out to Ginny to read, not knowing that Draco had bewitched it, so if anyone besides Hermione tried to read it, it would say,  
  
"I love Hermione, and this letter is for her"  
  
Ginny giggled, and quickly explained why when she saw the look of horror on Hermione's face. Hermione looked at her watch, it said that it was 7:50, so she should start making her way down to the common room.  
  
She arrived outside at 8:00, which was perfect timing, as Draco had just finished preparing everything. Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of the door. Hermione gasped, the elf was dressed up in a tux, and said,  
  
"Come in, Miss Granger," then it bowed. Hermione smiled at him (the house elf was a boy). She pushed the door open slowly, because she didn't know if she totally forgave Draco or not. She was stunned. Every seat in the room was covered in pink throws, there were vases filed with red roses everywhere, and the big table (which was also covered in a pale pink tablecloth) had silver plates of chocolate cake, and goblets of pink lemonade. Draco appeared from around the corner. He was wearing a tuxedo, and he held out his arm to Hermione. Before she took it, she took out her wand, waved it. Her clothes were swapped for a red dress. It was strapless, and slightly shimmery, but not much. Her hair suddenly fell into soft waves around her shoulders, and she smiled at Draco, taking his arm.  
  
"So, Miss Granger, shall we eat or talk first? I will reveal something to you tonight, about why I am protecting you. I think you need to know," he smiled at her, waiting for a response.  
  
"I think I would like to talk first, Mr Malfoy," she said, and was led over to one of the newly pink couches. Hermione glanced at the door, and Draco saw.  
  
"Don't worry, 'Mione, the house elf is still outside the door, so he will send anyone away that tries to get inside."  
  
Hermione relaxed, and looked into Draco's icy blue eyes. He looked back into her brown ones, and kissed her,  
  
"What I'm going to tell you might come as a bit of a shock, 'Mione, and don't hate me for it, because I'm on your side," Hermione nodded, and Draco started to tell her everything.  
  
"When Voldermort was in power before, when Harry was just a baby, he was very much against who he called "mud bloods"," he looked at Hermione, who nodded, so he carried on, "all of his followers supported this. Even my father. Some of them broke away, some years ago, and some more recently. My family still supports him, all of them except me. Since I have been here, and met muggle born people, I have realised that people like you are just as smart, maybe even smarter; they are the same as "pure bloods" except for two things. One is that they are nicer, because they accept people more, and two is that they are in great danger. Especially you. This is why I wanted to talk to you." He looked at Hermione, who was taking it all in, "I have been asked to protect you by Dumbledore. Voldermort is not bothering with "half bloods" this time, just you guys. I first picked this up from my father, when he was talking to or about Voldermort, and then got it confirmed by Dumbledore. Voldermort is bothering with you the most, because you are destined to be the future leader of the muggle born witches and wizards." Hermione looked stunned, "Now this is where Pansy's father comes in. He is the leader of the Death Eaters who are trying to get rid of you. You, being Hermione Granger. If you get killed, then killing the rest will be easy. Pansy was in here earlier, trying to convince me to join them. She said that I spend so much time with you, that it would be easy to kill you. But I refused. I love you Hermione, and I'm not just pretending. I really do, and I will do anything to protect you." Hermione had kept silent through this long speech, and now she burst into tears,  
  
"Draco, are you kidding? I can't do this, not alone, are you being serious?"  
  
"I swear I am, I took some truth potion before I started talking to you. Here is the bottle," he held out a small bottle of clear liquid. Hermione believed him, so he carried on talking,  
  
"You won't be alone 'Mione, I am helping you, and you can tell all of your friends. They will need to know. So will Ginny. I have a feeling about Ron. Not a good feeling. He is mixing with Parkinson, and to me it looks like he had a go at . Getting rid of you himself earlier, when he led you down into the dungeons. If I were you I'd stay away from him for a while. Staying with Harry should be fine though, because he is dating Ginny, so she will be keeping him in line. I can't imagine her turning to the dark side."  
  
"Thank you for telling me this, Draco, I'll keep myself safe, I can't be responsible for all the people like me dieing, so I'll just carry on as I am doing, but I'll be careful, I promise. Do you want to eat now?" She smiled at him again, to show that she didn't suspect him of being on "the dark side". Draco clapped his hands twice, and another house elf appeared,  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, may I escort you to your seats?" The elf looked slightly familiar to Hermione, "I am Dobby, and I'll be your waiter tonight," Hermione smiled at Draco, and he whispered to her,  
  
"I knew that you liked this elf, so I got him in especially," he lent closer, and kissed her on the cheek, smelling her perfume. Dobby walked over to the table, and showed them where to sit,  
  
"Miss Granger," he said, holding out one chair, "and Mr Malfoy," he said, and held out a chair on the other side of the table,  
  
"Now, may I get you a drink Ma'am? We have pink lemonade as our special tonight. How about you Sir? Yes? Pink lemonade for you both?" Dobby clicked his fingers, and a goblet appeared next to each of the plates, "Now, tonight we have chocolate cake as the entrée, main and dessert. I hope you enjoy your meal. Clap your hands twice if you need me, and I'll be here quick as a wink. I will leave you to talk now." With that, Dobby bowed, and disappeared with a soft "pop" sound.  
  
"You know, 'Mione, I used to be jealous of Harry and Ron, because they always had you around. Just since last year or so, I have been realising how special you really are. You are really stunning Hermione, and I can picture myself with you forever," he reached out across the table, and held her hand.  
  
"What about your father though?" Asked Hermione, "Wouldn't he be angry at you, especially after the plan?" She looked worried, so Draco looked her in the eyes, and told her,  
  
"My father no longer acts as though I am in the family. He was found out about you and me, and he has practically disowned me. I don't care though, as long as I have you." Hermione smiled, and she realised that what she felt for him wasn't just a silly crush, it was bigger than that.  
  
They both finished eating the chocolate cake, and were very full. Draco clapped his hands, and Dobby re-appeared,  
  
"Thank you Dobby, we have finished, so if you wouldn't mind clearing this up, the meal was super. I also have a pair of socks for you." Dobby smiled, and summoned the rest of the elves, and in a minute, all the food was cleared up.  
  
"Here are the socks Dobby, thank you very much, I really appreciate it," smiled Draco. He looked at his watch, it said 10:00. "I think you should go to bed, 'Mione," he smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed too, because I'm getting a bit sleepy."  
  
"Draco, I want to thank you for everything. You have given me the most wonderful evening of my life, and I am glad you told me what you did," She kissed him on the lips, for a few minutes, then smiled and said "I'll see you in the morning, I love you Draco,"  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione," Draco smiled, and walked her to her bedroom, where they said goodnight again. Then they both went and got into their pyjamas, and into bed. Neither of them fell asleep straight away though, because their minds were filled with two things, Mr Parkinson's Campaign Against Mud Bloods (both of them thought that it needed a shorter name, but neither could think of one) and their night together. They tried not to worry about the first one, Draco didn't because he believed that Hermione was strong and smart enough, and Hermione didn't because she believed that Draco was strong and smart enough to protect her. They both fell asleep, and dreamed of the evening they had shared pretty quickly. They weren't too late in bed, they were asleep by 10:30, which was quite early for both of them, but they had nothing else to do. Hermione was going to tell all of her friends about it tomorrow morning, so that they could know the truth about why Pansy was in Draco's bedroom, and so that they could help her be strong. She also thought about what Draco was going to do. Most of the Slytherin's would be supporting Voldermort, not the people like herself. Maybe he could make friends with Harry, they were so much alike each other. She drifted off to sleep with these pleasant thought, while Draco drifted off to sleep not knowing who he would be friends with, and not caring, because Hermione loved him. She really did, he was sure that he had seen it in his eyes, and he loved her. She was the first girl he had ever loved, and he slipped into pleasant dreams of them together.  
  
****Woohoo! My longest chapter ever! It's about 2,000 words! Yay! Keep reviewing please! I hope you like this chapter, because it took me AGES!**** 


End file.
